Como en los viejos tiempos
by NekoNata
Summary: Pese a que Dojima desee que todo vuelva a ser como antes, Adachi sabe que no es posible. Que todo se ha hundido irremediablemente.


_Otro fic de P4. Las advertencias, grandes spoilers y... otras cosas. Insinuadas. Ah, y que nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar el videojuego, así que, clemencia._

_Este y otros tantos videojuegos pertenece a Atlus._

* * *

Caminaba despacio por los pasillos, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardas, quienes lo observaban con una expresión de entre respeto y repulsión, como quien contempla a una bestia peligrosa. Aunque él, más que a una bestia, se asemejaba a un demonio. Un lobo con piel de cordero, que se dirigía a cualquiera, en público, con educación, mesura, cortesía, con una sonrisa tan gentil como falsa, una máscara de sus intenciones y oscuros pensamientos, cincelada perfectamente como la fría mueca de un fantoche.

Andaba con torpeza, dando trompicones de forma patética, con movimientos desacompasados propios de una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. Su tenebrosa mirada, perdida, como en trance, llena de amargura y resignación. El odio había desaparecido, y con él, la ira. La desesperanza, el sinsentido, no dejaban lugar a emociones como aquellas. El rencor era inútil, el deseo de venganza no le satisfacía.

Si pensaba que vivir en Inaba era aburrido, la prisión era infinitamente peor. La rutina acabaría por matarle en vida, si algún otro preso no lo hacía antes. Un ex-policía en una cárcel repleta de presos peligrosos era una presa fácil, casi un reclamo. Y tratándose de él, con su escasa fuerza física, y su habitual expresión distraída, era un blanco perfecto. Los guardas no le inspiraban confianza. Eran el tipo de persona que llenan sus bocas hablando, casi de forma melodramática, de justicia, de orden. No sabía si reír o vomitar al respecto. Podría parecer extraño que alguien que hubiese sido policía pensara como él. No lo era en absoluto.

Tohru Adachi era un cobarde. Lanzando miradas furtivas a todas las esquinas, temiendo un final prematuro y para nada agradable. Con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente, restándole credibilidad a su mueca de calma. Con su verdadera naturaleza agazapada en las sombras, alimentando la oscuridad y el caos en su interior, cubiertos calculadamente con una máscara que a cada vez menos personas conseguía engañar, y que cada vez con menor frecuencia se encargaba de mantener.

Se sentía algo más ligero desde que Ameno-Sagiri había sido derrotado, dejándole al menos pequeños instantes de "paz", cerrando los ojos tirado sobre el fino colchón con olor a moho, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pese a que su partida había sido definitivamente un "Game Over", no se sentía con ganas de terminarla del todo. Tal vez, porque sin su pistola, su adorada pistola, sería bastante más complicado, y mucho más impersonal. Tal vez, porque pese a no ser capaz de admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, porque la muerte le asustaba de sobremanera.

Era un callejón sin salida. Estar obligado a vivir, en aquella vida llena de desesperanza, sin sentido. Era como estar atrapado en una encrucijada, siendo la muerte la única vía de escape. O eso pensaba. El mundo corrupto a través del televisor no podía asemejarse más a su idea de mundo ideal. Un Inaba sumido en la niebla, convertido paulatinamente en un mundo de sombras, Magatsu Inaba, donde la sociedad que tanto odiaba jamás existiera.

Si se unió a la policía fue simplemente por una necesidad psicológica. Poco podía compararse con el poder y la autoridad que le otorgaba una simple placa. Gracias a ella había podido acceder a lugares y personas que de otra forma nunca hubiese conseguido. Gracias a ella había podido vigilar a Mayumi Yamano, y quedarse a solas con la testigo Saki Konishi, para después empujarlas a un destino en un principio incierto, después con absoluta conciencia de las consecuencias que sus actos traerían.

La muerte de Yamano lo había sorprendido, tanto por sus sentimientos hacia ella como por la aparente naturalidad con la que el cuerpo parecía haber perdido la vida, como si simplemente hubiese deseado dejar de funcionar. Eso, y la expresión de terror de la mujer era precisamente lo que hacía pensar que la muerte no era natural, sino provocada. Precisamente, el que la causa de la muerte había sido, para sus colegas en el cuerpo, una incógnita casi mayor que la identidad del asesino. No planeaba matarla, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Solo la había acorralado contra el televisor, y había caído dentro accidentalmente. Sí, todo aquello había comenzado gracias a un condenado accidente. Pese a haberse mareado e incluso vomitado al ver el cadáver (el shock había sido demasiado fuerte), no había podido reprimir la risa cuando había estado solo por fin, la situación definitivamente lo había fascinado. El mortal aburrimiento había desaparecido por completo. En aquel momento, Adachi se había sentido completamente feliz, pese a que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado hubiera aparecido inesperadamente muerta de la manera más inverosímil.

El asesinato de Konishi, en cambio, fue totalmente premeditado. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Le podía la curiosidad. Además, una adolescente siempre era más fácil de alzar y manipular que una mujer adulta, ¿no? Ambas mujeres lo habían herido en su ya de por sí magullado orgullo. La muerte era lo menos que aquellas dos zorras merecían.

Ah, aquellos meses habían sido tan condenadamente divertidos...

Engañar al imbécil de Namatame había sido coser y cantar. En general no es difícil manipular a personas con gran moralidad y "sentido de la justicia"... si se las convence de que están haciendo lo correcto. Especialmente si están tremendamente desesperadas. Gracias a aquella jugada maestra, su entretenimiento se había prolongado un tanto. Varios adolescentes y una pequeña niña secuestrados, y ésta última al borde de la muerte. Si no hubiera sido porque aquel antisocial de Kubo y el ingenuo hombre con complejo de mesías, Namatame, aquellos mocosos nunca habrían sospechado de él. Todo habría sido tan sencillo si solo hubiera tenido que limitarse a sentarse y observar...

¿Qué clase de homicida sería si ni siquiera pudiera encubrir sus actos? Como miembro de la policía local, acercarse a los testigos, sospechosos, y demás personas relacionadas con el caso había sido coser y cantar. Y por qué no decirlo, la suerte también había estado de su parte. Su no tan fachada de policía incompetente y despistado había engañado completamente a las personas de su alrededor. Aquel puesto poco importante había resultado ser decisivo en el caso. Él había recibido la alterada llamada de Namatame, y había interrogado e intentado asesinar a Kubo (sin éxito, para su desgracia). Gracias a aquel puesto, y a su propio poder, había descubierto un arma mortífera para acabar con aquel aburrido mundo que tanto odiaba. Y que, pese a no estar ya bajo la influencia de Ameno-Sagiri, seguía detestando.

Si no fuera por aquellos mocosos, su deseo se habría hecho real. ¿Por qué se negaban a aceptar lo evidente? Que la verdad estaría siempre oculta en la niebla, porque aquella era la única verdad. Que aquella justicia que tanto pregonaban no era sino una fachada llena de hipocresía. Que el verdadero asesino, más que él, que Tohru Adachi, habían sido todos ellos, con sus pensamientos, su verdadero yo retenido en aquel mundo de sombras.

Su mirada se desviaba hacia unos y otros rincones sin un orden en concreto. La máscara se había resquebrajado, dejando al Adachi risueño muerto y enterrado bajo una mueca de terror. Las manos esposadas se frotaron nerviosamente, cubiertas de un sudor frío. El temor al navajazo trapero no se debía solo a una simple paranoia. Aún le dolían la mandíbula y las costillas tras la última paliza. Sorprendentemente, los guardas habían llegado casi al instante, así que su frágil cuerpo no había sufrido heridas graves.

Decir que estaba confundido al respecto era poco. Había pasado meses con su mente nublada, pero aún así increíblemente lúcida. Con la excitación repentinamente fuera de su cuerpo, aún no se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Aquello era infinitamente más frío que la niebla.

Aún vigilándolo de cerca, le abrieron una puerta grisácea que conocía de sobra, aunque la rutina de señalarle dónde y cómo debía colocarse, así como el por qué, no iba a desaparecer. La misma silla incómoda, el mismo tiempo límite, y la misma persona al otro lado del vidrio.

Siempre le había costado mirarle a los ojos, por razones que no alcanzaba a entender. No era algo que le ocurriese desde que le hubiesen descubierto, ni siquiera desde la primera muerte. No, había sido desde un primer momento. Desde que se lo habían presentado y sus miradas se habían encontrado, Adachi había sabido que, por muy bien colocada que estuviera su máscara, por mucho que sonriera y fingiese inocencia, no conseguiría engañarlo del todo. En aquel momento, se había sentido observado, escudriñado de arriba a abajo, recibiendo, como esperaba, un gesto de desaprobación tras una profunda calada a un cigarro barato.

Alzó sus ojos oscuros poco a poco, entrelazando los delgados dedos de sus manos congeladas, en el más absoluto silencio. La mirada seria y acerada de Dojima recibió su gesto sin cambiar apenas un ápice, aunque el preso sabía de sobra que Dojima no comenzaría a hablarle mientras mantuviera la cabeza gacha. Y cuanto antes hablara, antes se marcharía para dejarle pudrirse en paz.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Siempre la misma odiosa pregunta. ¿Qué esperaba que le contestara? ¿Esperaba acaso una sonrisa y un gesto amable, como tras cada abuso durante sus meses trabajando juntos? ¿Qué podía esperarse que contestara en su situación, rodeado de basura que lo mataría en cuanto saliera desprevenido de la cárcel en miniatura que era su celda?

― Estoy bien, Dojima-san.

Pese a la seguridad de estar protegido por el vidrio, seguía sin atreverse a decirle a su ex-jefe lo que pensaba. Tal vez se debía a la costumbre, tal vez a un inusual respeto por una de las personas que más le había asqueado durante su estancia en Inaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez. No quería comerse demasiado la cabeza con respecto a la respuesta.

― ¿Esperas que me trague eso, Adachi? Mírate, estás realmente... jodido.

La sonrisa falsamente cordial del aludido se anchó, repentinamente amarga. La expresión dulce cambió durante un par de segundos, lo suficiente como para que Dojima se percatara de ello, pero no tanto como para sacar esa parte de sí mismo que el veterano policía no había visto en su vida.

― Suena casi como si estuviera preocupado por mí, Dojima-san... — respondió con expresión distraída, riéndose con amargura.

El silencio que siguió a esa respuesta solo fue interrumpido por un suspiro por parte de Dojima. Adachi lo miró, parpadeando un par de veces, sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar ante el silencio.

— He hablado con algunos de los celadores — continuó el policía, masajeandose las sienes. — Dicen que apenas pruebas la comida.

El homicida sonrió, percatándose de lo irónico de la conversación.

— Se equivoca, Dojima-san. — repuso con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla — Si algo tiene de bueno la cárcel, es que puedo comer tranquilamente tres veces al día, cosa que antes, con mi escaso sueldo, no podía hacer a derechas. — su voz se volvió ligeramente más tenebrosa, pero sin dejar completamente de lado ese tono ligeramente infantil que la caracterizaba. — ¿Tiene usted idea de cuántos días seguidos he podido llegar a comer utilizando básicamente repollo, o fideos instantáneos? ¿Los meses, años de abusos? ¿Sabe acaso toda la mierda por la que he pasado, todos estos años?

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba dicho. Tragó saliva, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Maldijo su bocaza, que había acabado llevándolo a la perdición más de una vez.

— Lo sé. — fue la simple respuesta. El joven hombre alzó la vista, con sus ojos grandes abiertos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ― Me habría gustado poder solucionarlo, pero intenté... intenté hacer lo que estuvo en mi mano. Y lo sigo haciendo.

Adachi dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, quedando su rostro repentinamente oculto por la penumbra reinante..

— ¿Y cómo, si puede...? O-oh... — Comenzó a decir, pero la respuesta llegó a su mente a mitad de camino, haciéndole perder su sonrisa socarrona. La verdad se alzó sobre la paranoia, sobre la autocompasión. Y fue poco menos que confuso para alguien como Adachi.

No eran pocas las noches en las que su jefe le invitaba a cenar en su casa, junto con la pequeña Nanako, y ese mocoso de Souji. Para asegurarse de que comía en condiciones. La ambulancia en la puerta de Junes para llevarle con rapidez al hospital. Los escoltas dentro y fuera de Inaba, puestos por Dojima, por supuesto, para que pudiera descansar y para que no resultase herido. Además de la continua vigilancia de los guardas, para que ningún preso se propasara con él.

— Mi sobrino me contó que te sorprendiste cuando te detuvieron...

Obviamente. Cuando había escuchado de labios de los policías que debían llevarle al hospital por órdenes de Dojima, se había sentido repentinamente mal. Algo parecido al remordimiento, que hurgaba en su interior con una insistencia poco menos que desagradable. Sorpresa, por supuesto. Adachi nunca se habría imaginado que, el hombre que debería odiarle por poner en peligro la vida de su hija, entre otras cosas, acabaría solicitando su protección de aquella forma tan entusiasta.

— ¿H-ha hablado con Souji-kun? — No pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, porque pese a que ya no tuviera nada que esconder, la presencia de su ex-jefe seguía imponiéndole respeto, así como los detalles que el estoico mocoso podría haberle revelado a su tío.

— Sí, y sé... lo de la carta. — carraspeó el hombre de mediana edad. No era fácil creer, ni siquiera imaginar, todo lo acontecido en aquel caso, así como la ayuda especificada en esa carta, para alguien tan realista y pragmático como Dojima, quien (quizás por deformación profesional) pensaba que solo las pruebas, lo empíricamente demostrable y lo lógico podían dar explicaciones satisfactorias y exactas, aunque comenzaba a cambiar su modo de ver las cosas. Suponía que ese pragmatismo era la razón por la que se mostraba tan tremendamente dolido por la muerte de su mujer. Adachi lo comprendía. La inocente Nanako creía que su madre se encontraba en el cielo, cuidándola. Su padre, pese a que a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo hablándole a la nada, pidiéndole a su mujer que velase por su hija, desde donde estuviese, en el fondo la idea de que Chisato se había ido, que ya no estaba en ninguna parte y que nunca volvería le atenazaba agónicamente.

— Esa carta...

— No te reprocho que no me la mandaras a mí, aún no acabo de creerme todo eso... Simplemente, no puedo.

Adachi tragó saliva, hundiendo sus largos dedos en el negro cabello, masajeándolo. Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. Al final, aquella conversación había acabado pareciéndose a las que solían tener antes de su detención. Se preguntó entonces si no debería haber acabado ya su tiempo límite, y en efecto, el guarda se presentó a su lado de sopetón, sosprendiéndolo. Miró a Dojima, quien permaneció tranquilo mientras se levantaba, recogiendo su chaqueta y cargándola sobre el hombro, como solía hacer.

Fue la primera vez que Adachi forcejeó, queriendo terminar la conversación, pero finalmente se dio por vencido, preguntándose qué andaba mal consigo mismo, si no detestaba a Dojima lo suficiente como para desear que no volviera nunca, y sin embargo...

Nunca había esperado con tanto temor e impaciencia la visita de la semana siguiente. No era como si supiera con toda seguridad que siempre habría una próxima vez. En cierto modo, lo deseaba, las conversaciones con Dojima eran lo único que lo mantenían en contacto con el mundo exterior, que pese a odiarlo, era infinitamente mejor que aquella prisión. Apenas veía la televisión, no le traía buenos recuerdos. Leía bastante, pero se cansaba al cabo de un tiempo. Aquel era su único entretenimiento verdadero, charlar con quien un día fue su superior, sobre temas triviales. Era extraño que apenas hablasen del caso, como si estuviese todo dicho, o como si Dojima no estuviese preparado para escuchar sus respuestas.

Cuando llegó el día de la visita, no pudo estar más aterrorizado, sin embargo. No le llevaron a la sala de visitas, como era costumbre, no. Escoltaron a un serio Dojima hasta su celda, para hablar con más "cercanía". Le facilitaron una silla, en la que se sentó mientras Adachi se encogía, sentado sobre su cama. ¿Cómo habría conseguido que le permitieran tan fácilmente visitarle en su celda? Ah... claro. Eso de ser policía tenía ciertas ventajas.

La actitud del homicida había cambiado. Su nerviosismo era evidente, pegando la espalda contra la pared, y entrelazando sus manos temblorosas, jugando con ellas cual niño asustado, sin ninguna esposa que las sujetara. No dijo nada durante unos minutos, intentando sosegarse. Se colocó su máscara poco a poco, ante aquella atenta mirada que simplemente lo escudriñaba en la penumbra, en silencio.

— Veo que me extraña, Dojima-san... — consiguió decir con una sonrisa tensa, sin tartamudear. — Ha querido venir a cenar conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos...

Un plato de masa deforme e incolora reposaba sobre la cama. Fría e intacta. El preso no había dado bocado.

— ¿Cómo está Nanako-chan? ¿La ha vuelto a dejar sola en casa?

La pregunta era malintencionada, por supuesto. Pronunciada con una lengua venenosa. Ponía en duda su responsabilidad como padre. Hacía no demasiado tiempo le habría gritado y golpeado por su atrevimiento, pero ya no. Porque ya no tenía razón al acusarle de ser mal padre.

— Souji ha venido de vacaciones. Va a pasar unas semanas aquí, prácticamente el verano entero. Él cuida de Nanako por hoy.

Cómo detestaba a ese jodido mocoso. Las razones eran bastante superfluas en apariencia, pero no dejaban de ser decisivas. Souji Seta era el chico perfecto. Buen estudiante, con éxito entre las chicas, con una familia que le quería. Con varios trabajos a tiempo parcial que disfrutaba haciendo y que se le daban indudablemente bien. Era el tipo de persona que Adachi más odiaba. El tipo de persona que habla de la vida y del sufrimiento sin apenas haberlos experimentado.

La sonrisa decreció un poco, mientras una mano huesuda y temblorosa acercó el plato de comida fría hacia el borde de la cama.

— Entonces... eso significa que sí que podemos cenar juntos, señor.

Dojima ignoró el gesto, reclinándose ligeramente en su silla. Iba a hacerle cantar como un tenor.

— Estás dispuesto a hablar, entonces...

—Y usted dispuesto a escuchar, si no estoy equivocado.

Aquel parecía un desafío, para ambos. Para Dojima, escuchar y asimilar las respuestas que el homicida podía darle, pese a lo descabelladas que pudieran parecerle, así como descubrir cosas que no le gustaría saber. Para Adachi, soportar una conversación con alguien cercano, que le incomodaba por razones que prefería no pensar, mientras su máscara intentaba no resquebrajarse, demasiado destrozada como para aguantar un golpe demasiado fuerte.

— Háblame de la carta. Souji no quiso contarme todo sin que tú supieras de nuestra conversación.

— ¿La carta? ― el preso desvió la mirada, apoyando la nuca contra la pared para después mirar al techo. ― Su contenido, supongo.

Dojima alzó una ceja, tanteando el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de tabaco, pero finalmente decidió no fumar. Su mirada grisácea tanteó a su interlocutor a sabiendas de que cada palabra que pronunciaba podía ser analizada. Adachi era especialista en ser ambiguo.

― En principio, en su contenido. Y aquí las preguntas las hago yo, ¿entendido?

Una sonrisa. Una genuina sonrisa que no supo interpretar, y a la que el policía se esforzó en no corresponder.

― Como diga, Dojima-san, señor.

Tohru Adachi no era precisamente un hombre comedido al hablar. Y menos aún cuando tenía poco que perder. Hablaba algo rápido, porque no estaba precisamente tranquilo, vulgarmente, dando rienda suelta a su boca. El policía le escuchaba, con cara de póquer, parpadeando un par de veces antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro. Su mente cuadriculada estaba siendo puesta a prueba por unos hechos surrealistas, como sacados de algún videojuego o cómic. El Canal de Medianoche, las Sombras, Personas; Namatame, Souji y Adachi como peones de algo superior... Era demasiado extraño. Y sin embargo, explicaba muchos de los porqués y los cómos del caso. Se abstuvo de preguntar las razones de su ex-compañero para cometer los asesinatos, tal vez porque conocía la respuesta, pero escucharla de aquellos labios finos y ligeramente agrietados sería más de lo que podría soportar. En el fondo, Dojima tenía miedo de la verdad, aunque esperaba estar preparado para escucharla algún día.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Por qué enviaste la carta? Tus objetivos se habrían cumplido si los chicos nunca hubiesen recibido la pista que les dabas.

El rostro de Adachi perdió aún más el color, viéndose ligeramente más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer, la pregunta había dado en el clavo.

― Porque yo ya había perdido, Dojima-san. No merecía la pena ganar de aquella forma. Mi "Game Over" había sido bastante antes.

Dojima intuyó que aquella no era toda la verdad, que no era la respuesta completa a su pregunta. La mirada de Adachi rehuía aún más la suya, temerosa. Sus labios temblaban, consciente de que por su naturaleza acabaría revelándole al policía más de lo que le gustaría.

― Es decir, que dejaste de lado todo lo que tenías planeado, todo lo que deseabas... ¿por simple derrotismo?

― No fue simple derrotismo, Dojima-san. ― se excusó él con voz nerviosa, agudizada por la tensión. ― Fue una completa derrota. Usted ya sabía de mi culpabilidad. Pese a que no hubiese pruebas físicas en mi contra, no tenía coartada, y había testigos. Habría acabado pudriéndome aquí igualmente.

Era verdad, por supuesto. Pero la pena habría sido mucho menor si se hubiera dado aquel caso. Dojima tragó saliva.

― ¿Crees que habría testificado en tu contra?

― ¿Es así, no? ― sonrió Adachi de improviso, con sorna. ― La justicia es lo primero, y más cuando se trataba de Nanako-chan.

Aquella era una aparentemente tranquila lucha entre dos mentalidades completamente opuestas. El recuerdo de Nanako al borde de la muerte puso al policía a punto de perder los nervios, así como el recordar que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él era el culpable (indirecto, pero culpable) de la situación que habían vivido él y su hija. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, pero su mente no dejaba lugar a la duda. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por qué.

― Sin embargo, aquí estamos. Si realmente te odiara tanto no estaríamos en esta situación.

La expresión de Adachi se mostró, para su sorpresa, repentinamente cansada, con un atisbo de melancolía brillando en los recientemente apagados ojos oscuros.

― Sería mejor si simplemente me dejara pudrirme aquí, completamente solo y a merced de los demás presos. Es lo que me merezco. Las familias de las víctimas merecen que se haga justicia, ¿no? ― no había sonrisa en aquel rostro joven. Solo una fatiga, una amargura impropia de alguien de su edad. Dojima no habría sabido decir si su expresión se asemejaba más a las de un inmaduro adolescente con crisis emocionales o a un anciano esperando pacientemente su muerte. ― No creo que estén muy contentos con mi condena. Sé que antes de escuchar la sentencia rezaban por la pena capital. Así las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para todos.

Ryotaro Dojima podía considerarse cualquier cosa menos un hombre pasivo. Trabajador, entregado a su familia hasta el punto de la temeridad, realista pero no por ello menos sentimental. Pese a su olfato detectivesco y su talento natural para mantener su entorno bajo control, por su temperamento no podía evitar perder el control sobre sí mismo en ocasiones que lo alteraban. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo golpeando (sin excesiva fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para hacer soltar un alarido al golpeado) a su ex-compañero, como en los viejos tiempos, por las estupideces que podía llegar a decir, como un torrente saliendo de su boca incontinente.

― ¡Imbécil! ― afirmó rotundamente, como si fuera obvio. Agarró a Adachi por los estrechos hombros, haciendo presión en ellos con sus enormes y fuertes manos. El agredido dejó escapar un pequeño alarido de dolor, que su atacante interpretó como simple reacción a la sorpresa y a la presión. ― ¡Deja de hablar de la muerte como si la hubieras vivido en tu propia carne! ¡No sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido y sentirse culpable por ello toda una vida! ― Dojima cogió aire, fuera de sí ― ¡No pienso dejarte morir! ¿Me has entendido? No pienso dejar... ― su voz se tornó inusualmente temblorosa. Como cuando hablaba de su mujer. Como cuando interrogó a Souji, aun sabiendo que no era culpable de nada. Como en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de perder a Nanako. Agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con un paralizado preso, que sintió la presión en sus hombros decrecer, volviéndose un ligero apretón, casi gentil.

― Dojima-san... e-esto... — comenzó a decir con aquel tono de voz, ligeramente chillón y estúpido, que había engañado a más de uno.

Dojima alzó su rostro, mirándolo duramente. Sabía lo que significaba. Y por supuesto, Adachi obedeció. O lo intentó, al menos.

Tuvo que romper el silencio, como de costumbre. Carraspeo, con los labios temblorosos. Tragó saliva, armándose de valor.

— U-usted me hizo sufrir mucho, Dojima-san.

Dojima lo miró a los ojos, enfrentándolo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño, confuso ante las palabras del hombre joven, quien solo suspiró, dejando caer los párpados. Si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que aquellos ojos oscuros habían mostrado un brillo amarillento por unas décimas de segundo.

— También lo pensé... alguna vez... en deshacerme de usted.

El policía se levantó de golpe, mirándolo como si se tratara de un extraño. Aunque en cierto modo había meditado sobre ello en alguna ocasión. Era obvio que Adachi debía sentir algún resentimiento hacia él. Por su desaprobación, por sus golpes puntuales, por el trabajo que muchas veces relegaba en el incompetente entonces policía, aunque siempre fuera por razones en parte ajenas al joven hombre, como eran el carácter de Dojima y el deseo de tener más tiempo para Nanako. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era bien distinto.

— ¿Qué estás...?

— Pero... ¿sabe qué? — continuó el preso. — Nunca pude. N-no por falta de oportunidades ni nada de eso, es que... No podía hacerlo.

Dojima relajó su expresión, consciente de que estaba consiguiendo que aquel alma retorcida, pero no por ello menos humana, se abriera. Se dio cuenta de que la máscara había caído, porque hacía rato que la sonrisa estúpida había desaparecido. Quiso decirle algo, pero sabía que debía dejarle hablar. Tal vez así se aclarasen algunas cuestiones que llevaban rondándole bastante tiempo.

Pese a que usted me hacía la vida bastante difícil algunas veces, siempre me pregunté por qué demonios, si tanto me detestaba, me invitaba a cenar a su casa tan a menudo, y me llevaba a bares para desconectar algo del trabajo. — continuó Adachi con voz áspera — Me convencí a mí mismo que usted simplemente sentía lástima por mí.

Eran obvias las razones por las que lo había pensado. Porque no podía comer en condiciones ni pagarse más que una cerveza, si acaso. Porque tenía que cortarse él solo el pelo, al no poder pagarse un peluquero ni siquiera una vez cada tres meses. ¿Y su ropa? Era demasiado grande como para ser suya, y demasiado descuidada como para saber poner una lavadora y planchar decentemente.

Adachi era la personificación del patetismo.

— Pero... cuando Nanako-chan desapareció... me di cuenta de algo.

Dojima se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente, para no incomodarle. No le miró, sabía que no debía hacerlo si quería que hablase. Permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, escuchando la respiración entrecortada del hombre que estaba a su lado, casi pudiendo percibir el sonido de su corazón, latiendo rápido. Vio de reojo cómo Adachi se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, suspirando, para volver a apoyarse contra la fría pared, buscando mitigar el dolor.

— Me di cuenta... de que usted me importaba, Dojima-san.

El policía se tensó, sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pudo escuchar cómo su ex-compañero tragaba saliva.

Adachi ya no tenía nada que perder. Su cobardía natural le había impedido hablar sobre el caso desde un principio, y más aún de sus dudas mientras había durado todo aquello. Ameno-Sagiri no le había permitido echarse atrás en ningún momento, aunque el propio preso sabía que, puesto en aquella tesitura, él tampoco se habría detenido, aún sin ninguna influencia externa. Aunque lo que acababa de decir era completamente cierto. Cuando les comunicaron que Nanako estaba desaparecida, algo en su interior se retorció.

Una parte de sí mismo rió cruelmente, divertida al percatarse de lo irónico de la situación. Amenazar a Souji con que alguien cercano a él pagaría las consecuencias si no dejaba de ayudar a la gente, y que automáticamente Namatame secuestrara a Nanako. La suerte había jugado a su favor.

Sin embargo, otra parte de sí mismo no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente mal cuando vio el rostro desesperado de Dojima, quien alertó a todas las unidades y se lanzó como un kamikaze en busca de su hija.

Habría sido más fácil dejar a los mocosos encerrados en comisaría, Nanako habría muerto, Namatame habría sido condenado y él podría seguir campando a sus anchas. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Él mismo intentó ayudar a Dojima a detener a Namatame, aunque sabía que el desesperado hombre con complejo de mesías acabaría escapando igualmente. Lo que no esperaba es que aquel imbécil estuviese dispuesto incluso a lo que casi fue un suicidio por "salvar" a la pequeña Nanako. Cuando vio a Dojima en el suelo, bajo el coche, no pudo evitar correr hacia él. No comprobó la furgoneta en la que viajaba Namatame, para asegurar su diversión. Si aquel imbécil con complejo de mesías moría, no podría seguir con su entretenimiento. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo cuidando de Dojima, distrayéndole mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Visitándolo cada día al hospital, y cuidando de Nanako mientras dormía.

Y después, aquella sensación cuando le detuvieron.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — la pregunta sonó distinta a cuando la pronunció el juez en el juicio en el que se le declaró culpable.

Adachi alzó la vista, mirando hacia la pared. La respuesta no sería distinta.

— No.

No esperaba que lo hiciera. Aquel no era su estilo. El arrepentimiento de Adachi nunca se debería a los asesinatos, ni al sufrimiento causado a Namatame. Había otras causas para su repentina "reconversión".

— Igualmente... sé lo que debo hacer... — concluyó, tanteando de nuevo su bolsillo, y sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla, atento por si alguien venía y le veía allí con un cigarro en la mano. No estaría bien visto que se tomase tantas confianzas, y no tenía intención de mancillar aún más la situación de su ex-compañero.

— P-pero... Dojima-san... — no iba a haber silencio, claro estaba.

— Cierra la boca, Adachi.

Era una frase que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar. En cualquier otro momento la ira lo habría invadido en un instante, con su orgullo herido de nuevo. Pero no ocurrió así. Una sonrisa se volvió carcajada en un segundo. Y fue verdadera. No era sardónica, ni cruel. Era genuinamente divertida. Dojima lo miró, completamente serio, sin saber a lo que atenerse. Por primera vez, Adachi lo miró a la cara, rascándose la nuca torpemente. Y es que, era difícil saber en qué momento empezaba y terminaba la falsedad en aquel hombre. Quizás no la había, simplemente. Quizás ambas partes de sí mismo eran las que finalmente configuraban al verdadero Tohru Adachi.

— Usted no cambia, Dojima-san. Es el mismo de siempre. — afirmó, sin un resquicio de su anterior comportamiento. Por enésima vez, Dojima se preguntó cómo lo hacía, cómo conseguía camuflar ese lado oscuro de sí mismo con tan insultante facilidad.

— No sé si decir lo mismo...

La sonrisa se volvió ligeramente amarga, y el policía se arrepintió mentalmente de haber hecho el comentario. Pero honestamente, el otro hombre le desconcertaba. Lo miró de nuevo, sin verse reflejado, para su sorpresa, en los ojos oscuros. Porque simplemente había eso, oscuridad. Una oscuridad impenetrable. Las pupilas de Adachi se contrajeron un instante, sin que perdiera la sonrisa. Y Dojima se preguntó por enésima vez qué estaría pasando por ese inteligente (pese a las apariencias) y retorcido cerebro.

— ¿No íbamos a cenar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos?

El plato seguía reposando sobre la fría e incómoda cama, esperando pacientemente, con su estructura deforme brillando ante la luz del cigarro, rogándole a Dios ser tomada por fin, dadas sus pocas expectativas por su escaso atractivo.

La expresión del preso era melancólica. En cierto modo, lo había añorado. Hasta que comenzó a cenar de vez en cuando en casa de Dojima, así como las interminables noches de copas con su entonces jefe, había pasado prácticamente todo su tiempo libre solo, comiendo repollo, comida precocinada, o congelada desde había varios días. Bebiendo cerveza barata aprovechando hasta la última gota.

Una cuchara se hundió en la apestosa sustancia amorfa, haciéndole añorar el insoportable hedor del repollo al ser cocido. Y cuando se la metió en la boca, añoró el delicioso sabor. Tenía sus razones para no comer esa bazofia.

No era extraño que él comiera primero. Era cuestión de costumbres, siempre solía hacerlo cuando cenaba en casa de Dojima, pese a sus regañinas, por maleducado.

El susodicho policía dio su bocado a la masa, frunciendo el ceño al saborearla, o intentarlo. Era realmente insípida.

— Esto es un poco distinto de como lo recuerdo... — fue la burlona apreciación de Adachi, quien se sorprendió al ver a Dojima sonreír de medio lado.

Si Nanako y Souji estuvieran aquí... Sería como antes. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Dojima-san. — habló el preso con voz inusualmente seria. — Sabe tan bien como yo que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

Lo sabía, aunque intentaría que fuera por el mínimo tiempo posible. Se había encargado de que le asignaran un buen psiquiatra, que al parecer estaba haciendo bastantes progresos. El hombre que comía a su lado, haciendo muecas de disgusto, era, según los informes, un antisocial, un misántropo (aunque sobre todo misógino), un hombre que construía artificialmente su egoísmo para no ver su propio patetismo. Un hombre que vivía por y para sí mismo, con dificultades para tener empatía, aunque no llegaba a ser un sociópata. Un sádico niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Había mostrado signos de tener algo de amnesia con respecto a algunos de los hechos acontecidos durante el caso, pero eso no probaba nada. Solo Dojima sabía, gracias a su sobrino y sus amigos, de la existencia de la "sombra".

— Las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes, solo dame tiempo...

Adachi suspiró, preguntándose por un instante si es que aquel hombre era acaso demasiado tozudo, o demasiado imbécil.

— ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse? Souji y yo nos odiamos, Nanako-chan debe detestarme por lo que pasó, y usted... u-usted... no sé por qué no lo hace... no sé por qué está luchando tanto por disminuir mi condena.

Así que se había dado cuenta... era más listo de lo que parecía.

— Souji ha aceptado mi decisión. Y Nanako nunca te guardó rencor. Es más, me pregunta por ti siempre que vuelvo a casa, después de verte. Y yo... estoy aquí.

El preso permaneció en silencio, procesando la información, relamiéndose los labios secos e hinchados por su más reciente trifulca. Aquella vez había sido especialmente brutal, aunque la ancha y enorme vestimenta cubría las partes más magulladas de su cuerpo.

― Fue por cosas como esta por lo que decidí enviar la carta.

Dojima sonrió ante las palabras del otro, estrechando el hombro ajeno casi afectuosamente. El rostro del hombre joven se contrajo de dolor de nuevo, y el policía supo que algo no iba bien. Su mirada resignada confirmó sus sospechas, lo que le hizo enfurecer.

— No me jodas, Adachi...

No era un reproche, sino simple remordimiento. El aludido ignoró el rostro contrariado de quien un día fue su superior. No era como si se pudiera evitar todo aquello.

— No se culpe... usted ya ha hecho más de lo que debería.

— Pero... así no...

— Me han dado mi propia medicina, Dojima-san.

Dojima apenas lo tocaba ya, temeroso de herirlo, maldiciendo a los guardas por no haber hecho su trabajo como les había ordenado.

— Es ese empeño, que su sobrino ha heredado. Esa necesidad de proteger y preocuparse por todos. Debe de ser duro...

Dojima no podía concebir aquello. Adachi parecía aceptarlo con facilidad, aunque, supuso, su sufrimiento estaba simplemente oculto.

— Puede que sea tarde y algo hipócrita de mi parte decirte esto, pero no es sano guardarse el dolor para uno, Adachi.

El aludido parpadeó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, haciéndose el inocente, para después sonreír de una forma dulce. Demasiado dulce.

— Esto no es más que una confirmación para mí, señor.

El policía lo miró, sin saber a qué se refería. La expresión de Adachi se volvió tétrica, casi cadavérica cuando soltó su sentencia.

— El mundo está lleno de mierda, Dojima-san.

El hombre mayor se quedó mudo ante la afirmación. No supo qué decirle, porque, en el fondo, él también lo había pensado alguna vez. ¿Qué podía esperarse de un mundo que le había quitado a su amada Chisato, su luz, su razón de vivir? ¿Realmente su trabajo servía para algo si ni siquiera conseguía proteger a quien más amaba? Su relación con Nanako se había resentido a causa de sus dudas, de sus miedos. Pero entonces, Souji había entrado en su vida. Y había desterrado todos sus miedos. ¿Quién demonios era su sobrino, que hacía mella en el corazón de todos los que le rodeaban con una naturalidad aplastante?

Adachi era lo opuesto a Souji. Débil, cobarde, patético, lleno de ira y resentimiento. Era la duda en estado puro, el miedo, el vacío, el caos. Tohru Adachi era el lado oscuro de la humanidad que la gran mayoría no se atrevía a ver.

— ¿Querías cambiarlo, Adachi?

El preso sonrió de nuevo.

— Quise tener confianza en mí mismo, en mis capacidades. Pero finalmente, me di cuenta de que esa confianza no tenía sentido alguno — dijo suspirando con amargura — Nada tiene sentido, Dojima-san. No tiene sentido querer cambiar el mundo, porque nunca se conseguirá del todo. Simplemente, quise darme el lujo de desear, de hacer las cosas a mi medida. Y todo se fue al traste. No tiene ningún sentido preguntarse sobre el por qué el mundo es así. Ni siquiera tiene sentido alguno el percatarse del sinsentido. No me queda nada, pero realmente, nunca he tenido nada sólido a lo que aferrarme.

Dojima lo miraba, vislumbrando el dolor en aquellos ojos oscuros. El vacío no es por nada lo más terrorífico para muchas personas. Cualquiera no podía escuchar aquellas palabras sin sentirse repentinamente mal, casi enfermo. Era como un diagnóstico acertado pero fatal. Solo hacía que uno se sintiera peor consigo mismo.

— Puede que tengas razón... Pero eso no te exime de tus responsabilidades, no justifica tus acciones. Sigues siendo el culpable de dos muertes, y casi ocasionaste indirectamente otras tantas.

— Entonces no puedo pensar en una razón por la que realmente quiera sacarme de aquí.

El policía frunció aún más el ceño si cabía. Sus ojos grises recorrieron aquel rostro magullado, amoratado y malnutrido. El cuerpo cada vez más delgado y tremendamente destrozado por causas que prefería no pensar. Finalmente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

— Pese a que seas un bastardo y un asesino, sigues siendo mi compañero. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, todo este tiempo. Te acogí en mi casa cuando hizo falta, te conté cosas sobre mí que pocos más saben. Realmente confiaba en ti, Adachi.

— ¿Entonces no debería sentirse traicionado? Por mi culpa, su hija casi muere, y muchas otras personas, entre ellas su sobrino, estaban en peligro.

— Debería... — admitió Dojima con voz queda. — Debería odiarte y estar luchando para que te pudrieras toda la vida en la cárcel, o te condenaran a la muerte más cruel posible. Pero no es eso lo que pienso hacer, porque no lo siento. Tal vez... no pude ver lo que realmente te ocurría. Si hubiese sabido todo lo que estabas sufriendo...

Adachi rió, como nunca le había escuchado antes. Las carcajadas parecían provenir de lo más profundo de su garganta, mucho más guturales de lo que solían ser. Quien un día fue su jefe lo miró, pensativo. No alcanzaría a saber nunca si sus risas se parecían más a las de un niño inocente, o a las de un hombre cansado. La voz algo aguda, suave, casi infantil. Y la mirada oscura como un pozo sin fondo. ¿Qué sabían de su sufrimiento? Nada, nadie sabía absolutamente nada. ¿Le habrían ayudado de haberlo sabido? Posiblemente, no, aunque empezaba a dudarlo.

— No me diga que siente lástima por mí...

— No la siento. Nunca la he sentido.

El asesino amplió su sonrisa, complacido. El hombre mayor se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo al haber sido capaz de sonsacarle varias sonrisas, y completamente verdaderas. Dio otro bocado a su comida, sin demasiadas ganas. Dojima hizo lo propio, masticando ambos en silencio, hasta que terminaron aquel puré grisáceo. Sabían que quedaba poco para que el policía se marchara, pero no alcanzaban a decir las palabras adecuadas para despedirse. No se dieron cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaban hasta que el plato estuvo completamente vacío, pero ninguno se movió durante varios minutos. Tan cerca y tan lejos, pensó el policía.

Finalmente, tras acariciar lentamente el hombro de quien fue su compañero en tiempos más convulsos pero felices, se levantó, sin mirarle. Sabía que, si lo veía de nuevo, querría quedarse junto a él un poco más, y no estaba dispuesto a desatender nunca más a Nanako.

— Adachi...

Su voz sonó más bien suave, poco autoritaria, pero igualmente firme.

— Dígame. — contestó el aludido con una ligera sorna.

— No olvides que tienes un lugar al que volver. Siempre lo has tenido.

Casi pudo escucharle dar un respingo, acelerarse su respiración en un instante. Pero reprimió las ganas de voltearse. Su sobrino le había mencionado aquella frase de Adachi, aquella que tanto le había sorprendido. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que el hombre joven siempre había pensado que su jefe le ayudaba y acogía por lástima, como hacía unos minutos había comprobado. Quería demostrarle que no era así. Que era parte de la familia. Que le había perdonado, por todo. Que lucharía por él, y que no sería el único que lo haría.

Se marchó con un nudo en la garganta, sin mirarle. Ignorando completamente la expresión de su ex-camarada, quien, una vez más, experimentó el amargo sabor del remordimiento. Aunque, por una vez, ligeramente más dulce.

Adachi se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza desaparecía poco a poco, así como el vacío que sentía por dentro y que a tanto le había empujado.

Tal vez, el mundo no estaba tan lleno de mierda como él pensaba.


End file.
